Hunting Lessons
by Lackwit
Summary: There are hard lessons to be learned by two brothers about the art of hunting and the nature of duty.
1. Chapter 1

_The sun shone, pleasingly warm, on the small group meandering amongst the hills of Emyn Arnen, soothing spirits made numb within confining walls. The ensign and the well-armed guards regarded with affection the small raven-haired boy trotting in their midst, the ensign proud of how stoutly his young brother endured. Even at his tender age the lad showed fair ability with his bow; perhaps they would even have the good fortune to find one of the great red deer of Ithilien against which to match his skill._

_He wagged his eyebrows at the solemn child, earning himself a tolerant smile; for all his five years' greater age he, boisterous and bold, often seemed the younger of the two. Newly commissioned to the City Guard, he took great joy in and paid all due to his duties, yet he also treasured these moments shared with his brother, delighting in teasing the serious young wordsmith out of his contemplation of whichever peculiar thought or book had seized his attention at the time. His youthful and mischievous heart had guided him in the gift he had given the boy on his last birthday - his first true weapon, a dagger, six inches of bright steel bound by a silver hilt worked in the form of a fair sea nymph with gilded hair, freshly caught from their nursery tales. His eyes filled with mirth as he pondered on when his innocent brother would see more than he did in the lovely maiden's unclad state._

_Small for his age, particularly for one of the line of Númenor, the dagger hung like a sword against the lad's waist. The small hand clung to the hilt, warming the nymph as it had when he had first clutched it close with awe in his eyes. Am I a man now? the boy had asked and had glowed under his father's laughing nod, while parent and firstborn had exchanged knowing glances over such a gift that straddled childhood and adulthood._

_So much to share with his eager brother; tracking a deer would prove enjoyable- he pursed his lips and frowned. Would they were so fortunate as to sight the beasts._

Ah, brother, hunting grows far too thin amongst Ithilien's green hills.

_No more did the fabled red deer roam in vast herds, their mighty antlers swaying like trees as they grazed, and had not since long before even his father's father was born. The few scattered animals that remained were wary now, harried as they were by men and orc alike, and only great cunning could mark and land such a prize. Even many of the smaller animals and birds had fled, leaving few but crows to mark time in the deserted garden of Gondor._

_But one glance at his brother's rapt face was enough to restore his spirits. This trip into Ithilien held possible dangers even so close to Osgiliath, and he had needed all his charm to persuade his loyal guards, but the lash of their father's tongue would be well worth enduring for the joy in his brother's eyes. The young one smiled too rarely, and his pleasure meant the result of the hunt hardly mattered. _

_The young boy enjoyed best learning lessons along with his play, and listened with attention to his descriptions during their wanderings through the hills and trees, laughing at his poor imitations of birdcalls and animal cries. Impulsively the lad caught his hand and squeezed, grey eyes alight with happiness and a deep adoration of the one who brought laughter to his lonely days._

_One of their guards, a ranger who knew well these lands and had roamed further afield, hastened back with a smile on his face and a finger to his lips. He nodded at the ensign's arched eyebrow and gestured for them to follow. Motioning to his brother to heed him well, he followed the guard amongst the trees, treading carefully so as not to crack a branch or rustle the leaves. His young brother moved at his heels and he marveled at how well he walked, no sound marking his passing. _

_They peeped through the brush and even he drew in his breath, while the young lad clapped his hands upon his mouth to stifle his gasp at the sight of three great stags picking their way over the grass. He grinned at the boy, sharing the younger's wonder at so rare a sight, and nodded approval at the ranger. For all he did not favor the secretive rangers, yet he acknowledged their skill._

_Quickly he showed his brother where to stand and aided him in readying his bow. "Practice and patience," he whispered as he adjusted his brother's stance. Breathing soft encouragement, he braced himself as the lad, biting his lip in concentration, carefully sighted and released the arrow._

-------------------------

He lunged forth from his concealment even before he heard the bowstring sing of the young archer's mistake, that ill fortune would be his should his prey escape. He trusted the others to follow; he saw only his quarry, roused to their danger as the arrow flew past and moving to respond.

The big one, the leader, the most dangerous- he was his.

Blood pounding, muscles taut as he raced forth- he was never more aware of his body and the life that surged within than at these moments. He flung himself on the broad back, his arm clasping the struggling body close; he hissed as blows struck hard in his belly, but his grip did not slacken. His dagger, hilt concealed and the blade's sheen dulled with acid so as not to betray him by either sunlight or moonlight, flew up from his boot top in silence.

No more than a mew escaped when the blade struck home.

They sank to the ground in mortal embrace while three dark figures surrounded the last two of their quarry. Bright steel flashed, disappeared in folds of leather and flesh, reappeared briefly before falling from its wielder's hand.

No escape.

Grunts, a faint metallic click; a gurgled sigh, then the breezes whispered in the silence of the glade once more beneath the ever-wheeling vault of stars.

Orc by day, men by night- the rangers knew well how to hunt their prey.

The young archer- no more than a boy- emerged from the bushes and bent to retrieve his errant arrow. He pulled down his mask with shaking fingers, revealing a face stark white even in the moonlight and glistening with moisture. "Captain-" he began but fell silent as his hooded companions rose around him. His eyes widened, then stared down where three lay huddled where there should have been but two.

The entwined pair stirred. A gloved hand wiped its blade on a bloody jerkin. A thumb absently caressed the voluptuous curves of a nymph before the dagger was returned to its sheath; silver winked in the moonlight, then leather concealed it once more.

The captain breathed deeply once, twice, testing his bruised belly before he pushed away the flaccid remains and rose to confront the archer, sparing not a glance at their fallen companion. Removing his own mask he clasped the back of the younger's neck, bringing their faces close; shadows traced the rueful twist that barely curved his mouth. Grey eyes, weary and distant, were yet infinitely kind as they rested on the trembling, teary youth. "Patience and practice," he breathed, the whisper just brushing against the archer's ear. At the young man's nod he gave a reassuring squeeze before moving away, his mouth only then turning grim.

Too young, too green for this task- he would fain have sent the youth back to the city for further schooling in less hazardous environs save that he so desperately needed every man however ill trained. The Captain-General knew his plight but had baldly stated in his last response that he could expect no better, that all new recruits were being hurried to their postings; all of Gondor's captains must needs run similar risks.

The blunt reply clasped in his hand, he had bent his keen sight far above the hills, deep into crumbling towers of stone and into his brother's troubled heart, reading there the ever growing worry and despair. He had mourned that he should add to it.

His brother's reply had told him more beyond words: the defensive lines around Osgiliath and the White City were being fortified, by necessity and circumstance leaving him vulnerable.

He had understood, had long anticipated their fate; the Captain-General was an excellent soldier.

Now he paused by his dead companion and gently laid a hand on the still chest. Bowing his head for a moment in farewell he leaned down to press a kiss upon the brow before rising and striding away. His heart ached for the fallen man, for a young bride who would wait in vain for her beloved's return, but he could not now spare the time to grieve.

Tonight there would be letters to write, songs to sing, but his duty was above all ever to the living. For that reason, despite the futility and the burden it laid upon his brother, he would continue to hunt, continue to beg and plead and rage for more; he owed such duty to his men.

His brother would understand; the captain, too, was an excellent soldier.

He narrowed his gaze, seeking the unrest in the minds of those he sought. But he was weary and his will failed him, and the road beyond remained dark. He squatted down in intense contemplation of the trail then moved away, vanishing into the night, while the archer stood watch and the two others searched the bodies, scavenging weapons and foodstuffs much needed and welcome; it was fortunate that their quarry had not been orcs else there would have been little fit for consumption. With efficiency born of much practice they dragged the corpses deep into the brush and cleared all traces of struggle from the glade; such a favored path to Mordor made a fine ambush point well worth preserving for as long as they could.

Their fellow they folded tenderly into his cloak, after taking from him the amulet all the rangers bore, and his weapons, and weighting his clothes with rocks. Had they the wherewithal they would have borne him back to the refuge, to entomb with honor within sight and sound of the shimmering cascade and with a farewell song from the captain, but now all they could offer was the determination that his body should not be defiled by the dark creatures of Mordor. Though time was precious and their sorrow slowed their steps, they bore their burden away to a nearby pond where they consigned it to the depths, deep into the weeds and mud and darkness.

No words were spoken, gestures and touches all that were needed. When their tasks had been accomplished they returned to the glade and settled into the shadows to await the return of their captain, eyes schooled to night marking where each of their number lay.

The single note of a thrush, low and clear, hummed through the air, chased at once by a trill. The watchers, who had tensed at the first, relaxed and sat back while one called softly back, watching while the tall shadow that was their captain emerged from the night.

He brushed at eyes strained by the effort to glean signs of enemy passage from the stark, black and white world of the moon's land. His glance at his company was keen and long, though, as he searched their faces: tired, grieved, but stoic. With quick gestures and a few soft words he gave them instruction, sensing more than seeing their weary disappointment that the night's hunt was not yet over and likely would not be until the dawn. But their loyalty and duty and above all their hearts were his and where he pursued they would follow.

Taking up formation the rangers prepared to resume their hunt for the rest of the Southron scout force. One by one they clasped his arm warmly, the young archer's grip fiercely firm with a promise.

He paused before leading the pursuit, glancing around the glade that had marked the passage of men both living and dead. He thought fleetingly of his brother, stern and grave among Osgiliath's ruins as he struggled to fortify their beloved Gondor against the ever-encroaching shadow. His lips pursed, no sound marking the words they shaped before he tugged his mask back up and led his men on the trail.

_Alas, brother, hunting grows far too plentiful amongst Ithilien's green hills._

_ ----------------------------------------------------_

**Author's note on the rank of ensign:** Today the ensign is a naval rank only, but before 1871 the rank of army ensign did exist. It was the equivalent of today's second lieutenant, the lowest ranking commissioned officer, and army ensigns were responsible for carrying the colors of the regiment.

The good professor, to the best of my knowledge, did not give much detail on military ranks, so I decided to expand upon this. As the heir to the ruling Steward, it is entirely reasonable that Boromir would enter the army at least at this level (he could have been given a higher level, but personally I think Denethor wouldn't have been stupid enough to hand over the army to a 14-15 year old boy). Boromir's youth is also not a problem, as there are accounts of at least one prominent soldier (Charles Lee, later of the Continental Army) who entered the army as an ensign at age 12.

I was pleased to find out about the ensign, as I liked the idea of using an archaic rank, and 'ensign' is easier to type repeatedly than 'second lieutenant' :)


	2. Chapter 2

"_Why do you deploy all your foot soldiers to the right flank, in such ragged ranks? Should they not be in the fore of battle?"_

_He looked up into his brother's curious face, a sweet grave smile lighting his own. "They are in reserve and in hiding; you must pretend that you may see the trees. I need them to strike quickly only when called forth."_

_His brother laid down the sword he had been polishing and peered at the ranks of small wooden soldiers._

"_Yours is an interesting strategy, though I think it would not work so well save in the woodlands. There is no place to hide one's soldiers in the midst of a cornfield unless they were of a height strangely unexpected in those of the blood of Númenor."_

_He smiled wistfully. "I like the woods. Think you we shall walk through Ithilien again?"_

_His brother grimaced. "Not in any near future I can foresee. Though my sight is hardly long, you may well trust me on this."_

_Eyes that did see both long and clearly suddenly focused on the ensign's frown. "I am sure father did not mean to blame you so harshly for the last trip we made."_

"_It makes no matter, for he had the truth of it. I was wrong to take you and the others there; I had no right to send you into such possible danger. I shall leave Ithilien to the rangers. But do not fret about it more! Tell me instead, Captain-General, about your battle plans."_

_Accepting his brother's deliberate change of mood he complained in jest, "'Tis boring, there are too many orcs to stage a fair battle- why have we so many?"_

"_Because you have stolen all mine, and my favored tactic has ever been to surround my hero with rings of orcs through which he may battle free and emerge triumphant!" His brother grinned and picked up a battered orc, dancing it along the floor of the sunny playroom. "Grr! Have at you, puny man of Gondor!"_

"_How you chatter so, brother- have you no respect for battle silence?" Grey eyes laughed as he snatched back the orc and returned it to its position._

"_Since I have seen only as much battle as you, bratling, the answer must needs be no." The older youth blew out his breath in a rude noise to make him laugh, then leaped to his feet. "Look, little brother." He pulled a small stone jar from the cloak hanging on its peg. "Cook's stewed apples- they were made last night for a special feast on the morrow, but I did judge our need more worthy, for what is more special than a lazy spring day on leave?"_

"_Oh, pray you did not! You know well that cook shall rage and then sulk, tonight the roast shall be burned but the potatoes raw- father will be most displeased!"_

"_Since you and I shall be well filled with sweet apple the burned joint shall matter little," his brother grinned as he chewed. "Never fear, the sin is mine and I am too old to be thrashed. Even after our ill-judged trip I but received extra duties and a tongue lashing."_

"_Father would say you are too old for such pranks." He shook his head at the offered sweet; he was fond enough of stewed apple but did not wish to leave sticky syrup on his soldiers. How he admired his brother's courage, however foolhardy, for courage it took to defy their dragon of a father._

"_Would you deny me this small treat, age me before my time? Now enough of scolding and tell me of this little one." His brother picked up a battered soldier, denuded of color and with a missing arm. "Ai, this poor naked fellow needs to visit the Houses, and soon, ere he bleeds away his life as he has his dignity- they may at least offer him a breechclout."_

"_No, no," he shook his head, laughing at his elder's nonsense. "Listen!" He thought a moment, as he wrought a history in his fertile mind. "He was the brave captain of archers, renowned throughout all the lands of Gondor for his mighty deeds. But sorely was he wounded, so was retained to the service of the king."_

"_Gondor has no king."_

"_Brother, surely you do not think I am not aware of that?"_

"_Mayhap you mean Rohan- Rohan, Gondor, they are very easy to confuse."_

"_Brother!" His glare was met with an unrepentant snicker. "You must imagine! That the king has returned, and the brave captain has volunteered to sacrifice himself to the orcs so that his liege lord might escape." So saying he took the poor old soldier and set it neatly in the middle of the battlefield, before the ranks of orcs. He gazed at the arrangement in satisfaction. _

"_Fool to do so for some unknown king," the ensign snorted. "And more fool he, to lie naked on the grass before doing battle with orcs. Peace, child! I but tease. Continue with your sad tale."_

"_Mark how the orcs seek to overrun my brave- my very brave!- soldier, but he prevails by the grace of the Valar. When at the last he is slain-" he dropped the figure on its back, "the orcs set off in pursuit. But his sacrifice has not been in vain, and his loyal archers rescue their king." The young boy picked up his three archers, but placed them back down and sat back frowning, his lower lip pushed out in a pout. "I cannot make them from my thoughts- I must have more soldiers!" He gestured at the toys. "Do you not see how small the king's forces are? How very poorly they defend him against so many orcs. Have you no more?"_

"_You have already hunted out all from where I had hidden them, bratling." At his brother's lazy retort he giggled, and the older youth shrugged, more interested in searching out the last stewed apple from the jar. "Ask our father to commission more. Several full troops of archers, infantry, wagons. And horses!"_

"_Horses are of little use among trees!"_

"_Your great love for the woodlands baffles me. Ah, well, ask anyway, they would be most amusing. Father will be agreeable as your birthday will be in two months, time enough for the figures to be carved."_

"_That is so!" He clapped his hands. "Always you have an answer for everything I ask or need."_

_The young ensign grinned and bowed at the waist. "Ever at your service, my little lord!" He winked. "Ask for your brave archers to be cast in bronze- they shall endure forever and never be broken as your poor hero yonder, save you break them with your own hands."_

------------------------------------

"Next item: special personnel request."

"How astonishing!" A lieutenant sneered. "Never could I hazard a guess from whence it comes." Rumbles of agreement issued from the others around the table.

Under his steady stare they subsided. "Proceed."

"Request from Ithilien. The captain offers his regrets for not attending in person but asks that this matter of replacement personnel and training be considered in all urgency. Sir, there is a footnote addressed to the council but I know not from the tone if it is official…"

"If not the captain would not have included it in his report," he replied dryly. "Proceed."

His aide blushed, then cleared his throat. "Sir, from the captain: To the council regarding my continued requests for men and improved training- if in place of tallying boils and gout the council would address my concerns upon the latter, I would gladly desist pressing upon the former. I would ask the esteemed members to consider over their dinner wine that in the interim I write too many letters that I should not be."

His face remained stern, though he groaned in his heart at his brother's words, which would win him no friends among the men already so poorly disposed towards him at the planning table. He wondered what had occurred to rouse his gentle brother to such unwonted spite- the passing of yet another of his men, yes, but surely there was more. He held out his hand for the paper. His eyes marked the date three days' past and the unevenness in the writing that spoke of weariness and barely controlled temper, then flickered back up to the faces of the men around him. Once his attention was upon them each began speaking immediately.

"Captain-General, existing supplies cannot be diverted as requested by the captain! The numbers he quotes are not reasonable."

"Sir, would you have the city troops suffer want as well? In truth, neither men nor desire exists to augment Ithilien. The captain must needs continue to rely on field training, and indeed any men sent back would best be re-assigned here to the garrison in Osgiliath."

"The shadow- that is what concerns us, and I do fear it extends over the White City now."

He touched a hand to his temple, willing away the headache that ever assailed him under the bleating of his staff- administrative underlings who had long since forgotten the true feel of a sword. His field captains were still deployed amongst the troops, free to do battle alongside those loyal men who served them, as he sorely wished to be himself. But Captain-Generals wore fetters of paper and ink more weighty than iron; even those times when he rode out he could sense them holding him to the drafty ruins of his council room.

He brooded upon the sheets of paper arrayed before him, inscribed with unending columns of numbers- hale men in the right columns, dead and wounded on the left- scribbled over with comments and corrections in his own impatient hand. So many soulless numbers to be tallied or discarded, scratched off with a single swipe of the pen- yet each spoke of the fate of a man under his care, each line of ink on the left column a trail of blood. His gaze moved to the tattered map spread on the table before them, resting on the small bronze archer standing upon Ithilien; the others had not comprehended when it had arrived a month back in a dispatch from the captain, but had also not questioned when their grim-faced Captain-General had placed it on the map, in mute attendance on the council.

"Sir, I have done the sums, read the reports many times- the rangers consume much, demand much, but we hear little on what."

"If the captain would but explain himself-"

"Sadly secretive, the rangers are."

He could not entirely disagree. He knew well how mightily his brother's small troop of men strove against the minions of Sauron in the vast Moon-land, but also knew the captain did not tell all to him. Too clever with words, was his younger brother. Although neither would admit to it, he suspected that the captain had orders from the Steward they did not share with him, dealings sharp as glass that for all the love between them left the two circling each other like wary dogs, ever ready to leap in or away. Though as the captain's superior it angered him to be left ignorant, the Captain-General knew better than to challenge the Steward on this matter. Foolhardy to be caught between such willful combatants, so much alike in their sight and thought that he feared for them at times in their contests- the Steward remorseless in attack, the captain disposed to yield to his lord unless pushed beyond tolerance.

But he must never forget- that great love lay between the three; however their duties drove them, whatever terrible choices good or ill each had made or would make, that bond would be ever unbroken and would sustain them.

"The captain is a fine soldier but as he so rarely leaves Ithilien to attend these discussions perhaps he is unaware of the growing needs to support Osgiliath and Minas Tirith themselves."

"Deploying a number of rangers further west and south would be advisable; the Steward has expressed concern-"

He bent his head over his much-scribbled paper, dark locks falling to cloak his face as he wrote out more lines of numbers, inking some out, circling others, adding the whole. He knew what he would get, but nonetheless ran his pen up the columns and then down once more. Pressing his lips tightly together, he repeated his calculations one final time, slowly and deliberately, then studied the three sets of results. He dropped his pen and sat back in his chair, staring out the window, listening to the slow drumming of the rain echo in the dilapidated building about them. In the distance, a sentry challenged, was answered; hoof beats pounded past- garrison life in the ruined city continued.

His men observed him in silence, well used to waiting for their Captain-General was a man of measured words. At last he bent his attention back, his gaze falling upon each man in turn as he spoke.

"There will be no redeployment of the rangers from Ithilien for they are few enough." He turned to address his aide. "A reply is to be drafted to the captain denying his requests. Bring it to me to sign. Tonight. I would not leave him with false hope." The aide nodded, his pen scratching. "What further matters to discuss?"

"Captain-General, the Rammas Echor is scheduled for …"

"Lossarnach requests at least twice the number…"

"Captain-General, if these squads were re-deployed northwards, we could…"

He listened, nodding at times, shaking his head at others, exchanging a quiet word with his aide as needed. His pen never lay still, covering sheets of paper with roughly drafted notes that he tossed to his aide as they filled.

Business concluded, his men filed out, leaving him bathed in the heavy, blessed silence disturbed only faintly by the rain. His aide, last to depart, murmured instructions to himself as he packed his precious scraps of paper into an oiled bag.

"A messenger is to take my reply to the captain in Ithilien tonight."

The aide looked startled, then bowed and saluted, but he paid no attention, staring instead at the table. Only when the door had closed, leaving him in solitude, did he allow himself to relax his self-control and drop his head into his hands.

He had tried- oh, how he had tried to bend those cold numbers to his will, to find some measure of reassurance he could send his brother, some relief. He, who had hated sums all his life, had spent the past seven nights poring over every available roll and roster, combing through lists, demanding accurate accountings from all his captains. But the numbers would not lie to him and he would not lie to his brother.

He bore no illusions about Ithilien's and the rangers' eventual doom; soon the green hills must needs be abandoned in full while the men would be pulled back to Osgiliath. He could only pray that his brother would be one of them when the time came. In the meantime they were bound to their duty, and it wounded him to the very soul to deny his brother, to be helpless to give even the slightest aid. But the Steward spoke of a great threat to the White City itself, and Gondor's Captain-General was sworn to her service above all.

He picked up the tiny bronze archer, marveling anew at the detail and skill of the Steward's craftsmen. Few marks marred its surface even after all the years; his brother had ever been gentle with whatever had been entrusted to him.

In his exuberant youth he would have raged and thrown his boot at his hapless aide. Age and the expectations of Steward and City had pressed him into outward decorum, but the prideful spirits still burned deep within.

His knuckles whitened.

Carefully, deliberately, his strong, scarred fingers squeezed about the little archer, then relaxed. He held it up to the light; the figure had bent, but had not broken.

A tall rangy figure cloaked in shadows cast by the light beyond, forever poised ready, body taut with waiting. Waiting for the Captain-General's response.

For men and supplies that would not come.

For relief that would not be his.

For victory that had never been meant to be.

But they were both true sons of Gondor. He sighed and allowed his tense muscles to relax. He did not believe that his brother had ever expected an affirmative, and knew he would continue to keep faith as he always had. He gently set the steadfast little soldier upon its rightful place and for the first time that night a smile lightened his face.

"Hunt well, little brother, and be well," he whispered, tapping the figure. He rose and donned his cloak, before walking into the rain to consult the watch and to study the sullen fires on the horizon to the east. He too would have to wait.


End file.
